The Angel Inside Of Me
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Spoiler Season Five Finale. Dean has gone down hill from his brothers death. Life has totally taken toll on this poor man. Drinking, Women and traveling, the three things he knows to do. What or more like, who can help him out of his own hell?
1. Let Me Take Your Pain Away

**A/N: I had this idea and April3604 thought it would be a good idea to write it because of my new name :). So while I am writing an update for Guardian Angel (the chapter everyone has been waiting for ::wink::wink::) I am writing this because too much graphic/detailed sex scenes can sometimes burn out your brain…well mine anyway…so here's the new story. Hope you like.**

**Warning: Spoiler Season Five Finale**

**

* * *

**

_A couple months after Sam's death…_

Dean sat at the bar staring at the glass in front of him full of alcohol. He was already numb inside, numb in his heart, why not numb the rest of his body? He tilted his head and took the shot, the hard liquor burning his throat. He closed his eyes, savoring the burning sensation and the fuzzy cloud that had started in his mind.

He opened his eyes and saw his eyes staring back from the reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He looked like he had a run in with a poltergeist and didn't bother to clean up afterwards. Truth be told he hasn't hunted in a couple months. Not after Sam had died. Sam's death took a great toll on him. All he did now was travel from state to state, to a bar to drink himself numb, to find an easy woman to fit his needs and then do the same cycle over again. That was his life now and there was no turning back.

He looked around the bar and found his gaze on the usual bar woman he would help fit his needs. It looked like he didn't even need to pull on any of that charm, what was left of it anyway, because she was already walking towards him.

"Hi," she smiled pushing her fake bleach blond hair over her shoulder and grinning her perfect straight white smile, also fake.

"Hi," said Dean taking a sip of his beer and his eyes checking her out. Fake tan, anorexic body and breast that were popping out of her t-shirt which were sadly…fake.

"So, I've been watching you from my table and noticed how you were alone and thought you may need some company," she said fluttering her blue eyes at him.

Dean smirked. "I was thinking the same thing when I saw you coming this way."

She giggled and looked away from him biting her bottom lip and then looking back at him as she tugged at his jacket. "Come on, I can take care of ya."

Dean didn't hesitate, he stumbled off his chair as he went to follow this blond bimbo when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Where you think you're going buddy?" asked a male voice.

Dean turned around to see this ogre looking man staring at him and then looking back at the blond.

"I asked you a question."

"Well, I was going to leave with this beautiful lady," said Dean and grinned at him.

"Stop it Charlie," said the blond. "It's over between us now knock it off."

"Trixie, I think you should go home."

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Trixie.

"I think you should listen to the lady," said Dean and went to turn away when Charlie grabbed him again.

"I think me and you should step outside."

Dean rolled his eyes too drunk to comprehend that this huge man may actually kill him because Dean was in a weakened position. He was numb all over and not in any shape or form to be fighting.

Dean and Charlie walked outside and Dean turned around to have Charlie's fist in his face. Dean fell against the car behind him and just felt the pounding in his face over and over again, some in his stomach and then a knee in his stomach making him fall to the ground. Blood and bruises were all over Dean and he was barely able to get up.

Dean was going in and out of consciousness when Charlie grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up getting ready to hit him one last time.

"Hey!" yelled a female's voice making Charlie turn around. Trixie was standing at the door watching the whole scene not doing anything to help Dean when a brunette came out of nowhere. "I suggest you let him go."

"Stay out of this lady," said Charlie turning back to Dean.

The female gritted her teeth. She walked up to Charlie and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around looking angry at her. "I said step away from him…now!"

Charlie dropped Dean on the ground and he groaned a little in pain barely understanding what was going on around him. "Lady, you have three seconds to get out of my way before I make you." He cracked his knuckles.

"Listen buddy, that whole macho get up you got going on may scare the dumb and the fakeness over there but not me. You don't want to mess with me. Now get your sorry butt back in that bar with the blonde and the big boobs and leave him alone."

Charlie stared into her eyes feeling something come over him. He listened and walked towards Trixie walking back into the bar with her.

The girl sighed and looked down at Dean who was on his side curled up. She kneeled down to him rolling him over. He groaned as he tried to open his one eye that wasn't closed and bloody.

When Dean did actually open his eye as much as he could, he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. She was beautiful. She had dark green eyes, almost emerald and brunette hair and she was real all in her face. No makeup, no plastic surgery…nothing she was just real. Something he hasn't seen in so long.

"Dean, can you hear me?"

He saw her move and felt her touch on his face, it was soft. Her voice was distant but he could hear it. He nodded slowly and painfully unable to find his voice.

She gave him small smile that he thought fit her perfectly. She was just so beautiful and thought that he was dreaming.

"I'm gonna get you out of here."

He tried to move but she stopped him and he closed his eye feeling exhaustion taking over.

The girl looked around making sure no one was near them as she grabbed a hold of his arm and zapped them out of there and to a hotel room.

She moved him to the king size bed and laid him down after taking off his jacket and shoes. She put her hand on his forehead as she closed her eyes. She opened them back up in a second and saw his bruises and cuts and all the blood gone. She gave a sympathetic smile to his sleeping form and stood up from the bed.

She knew she was going to have to explain herself to him when he got up she hoped he would sleep for awhile, just so he could get his energy back up from his ass being kicked.

She knew it was going to be hard to explain this to him. Even harder to tell him this wasn't the first time she had saved him, he wasn't going to believe her at first but she could always have him remember her.

She knew how hard headed the Winchesters were especially Dean she didn't know if she could handle it.

"I'm going to kill you, Castiel." She put her hands on her hips shaking her head and heard him behind her. She turned around and saw Castiel looking at Dean and then back at her.

"I see you got there just in time, Gabriella," he said walking towards her and down the tiny steps.

"You can say that. He was falling in and out of consciousness while he was getting beat up but I got there when I sensed him and his vital signs weakening."

"Good, good."

"Why Castiel? Why me? You know I could be guarding someone else, someone who doesn't know who we are and won't try to kill me the first chance he gets." She shook her head getting angry and knew she shouldn't angels don't feel. "I mean you wouldn't let me near him for the past two years when he really needed some guarding because the apocalypse and now all of a sudden you want me to protect him."

Castiel gave a small smile. "That wasn't me that told you to stay away. That was Michael and look where he ended up."

"But you were the one that saved him from Hell not me. They took him from me and now you throw me right back at him…"

"You are his natural guardian angel. You were there for him when he was younger and all those other times he needed someone. He needs you now."

"I don't know I mean look how long it took him to trust you. You basically had to fall from heaven to gain his trust."

"I get it," said Castiel cutting her off. "Dean will in time learn to trust you. I'll be here with you when he wakes up. I know Dean Winchester, at first he won't like the idea but he'll come around to like you and trust you."

Gabriella grimaced looking back at the man on the bed. "I am keeping your word Castiel because if he comes after me…"

"No need for threats." He looked from Dean to her.

She noticed the look he gave her. "What?"

"You know he's going to ask about the vessel you're using."

She rolled her eyes. "I know, you think he's going to understand that I don't need a vessel. That this is my true form?"

"Maybe. If you explain to him about guardian angels, he may understand."

Gabriel nodded and sat on the couch, Castiel joined her and looked at her. "Why don't you enter his dreams and tell him to wake up?"

"Because he needs his sleep after getting his butt kicked."

"He may like to know what's going on."

"Who's his guardian angel now? I mean by all means take him…"

"Gabriella."

She sighed. "Fine."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Dean and what he was doing. She calmed him down from the restless nightmare he was having and entered his mind.

_Dean opened his eyes and noticed the change of his dream, a very dramatic change. He was in his version of Hell and now he was sitting on a bench staring out at a lake._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" asked a familiar voice next to him._

_He turned and saw the brunette from earlier. The one that was in the bar parking lot. "Not that I'm complaining but…how did my dream just switch like that?"_

_He watched a small smile appear on her face as she was looking out at the lake and it reminded him of the small smile she gave him while he was going unconscious. He quickly touched his face feeling nothing there, no scars, dried blood, bumps, bruises or any pain._

"_Am I really healed?"_

_She turned her head to look at him and nodded and he noticed she seemed very familiar to him. "Yes."_

"_How?"_

_The smile was still on her face. "That explanation is for when you wake up. Castiel wanted me to wake you up."_

"_Castiel?" He was confused now. Why did Cas want him to wake up and how is she in his dream telling him this?_

"_I told him you needed your rest but he didn't listen. Between you and me I think he takes his title as big man in heaven a little too much…"_

"_You're an angel." It wasn't a question._

"_Yes but I'm not an ordinary angel. Like I said that's all for when you wake up. So why don't you wake up?" She gave him another small friendly smile but he was still confused. "Come on Dean, trust me. Wake up."_

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked towards the bed to see Dean sitting up. Dean looked over at Castiel and her wondering what the hell was going on.

"Cas not that I'm glad to see you but what the hell is going on?" He got up from the bed and noticed his jacket and shoes were missing.

"They're by the bed," said Gabriella as she followed Castiel over to him.

Dean looked down and saw them and looked back at Gabriella. She was exactly how he dreamt her. He really thought it was a dream and that she was fake but there she was standing right in front of him

"Good to see you, Dean," said Castiel giving Dean a smile but it was more a sympathetic smile seeing the state his old friend was in. Yes, Dean Winchester was a friend not a charge or just some random human on the planet but a friend that had taught him so much just like he taught Dean.

"What's this all about?" asked Dean glancing between Gabriella and Castiel.

"This is Gabriella," said Castiel introducing him to her. Dean nodded to her.

"We've sort of met already," said Dean looking her up and down still not knowing if he should trust her or not.

"You have no idea how long ago we really met," said Gabriella under her breath.

"What?"

She looked up into his eyes and shook her head. "Nothing, um, so Castiel are you going to explain to him why I'm going to riding his butt for the next couple months or should I?"

"Excuse me?" asked Dean looking between the two angels confused.

"I think you should sit down," said Castiel towards Dean and they walked to the little sitting area in the hotel room. Dean sat on the chair while Gabriella stood against the wall and Castiel walked around. "To make a long story short Gabriella is your guardian angel."

Dean raised his eyebrows in shock and confusion and looked at Gabriella. She nodded. "Yup."

"Wait, wait," said Dean trying to wrap his head around this. "Guardian angel, I thought that was just a myth, you know just like the angel and devil on both your shoulders."

"No we are very much real," said Gabriella getting Dean's attention. "And like I said before tonight wasn't the first time we met."

He shook his head feeling a migraine coming on from feeling lost and confused.

"Let me start with the beginning," said Castiel sitting on the couch. He looked over at Gabriella. "You going to sit?"

"I'm fine."

Castiel sighed and looked back at Dean who was staring at Gabriella. He knew he'd seen her somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it. She was so familiar.

"Guardian angels follow secretly their humans that they need to protect. Once the human they are supposed to protect are born, they are born too."

"So you're saying that you were born like a human?" he asked Gabriella and she nodded.

"Same day, same hour, same minute…I think you get the point, January 24th, 1979, at 3:43 in the morning," said Gabriella.

Dean looked at her shocked. She was right, same day, same year, same hour and even minute.

"And this is your true form? No vessel needed?" She shook her head.

"This is all me."

He looked back at Castiel for more explanation. "When she was born she was sworn to watch you. She had been in contact with several times and helped you without you knowing more than you know…"

"Except for the last two years," said Gabriella. "Michael wouldn't let me interfere with anything. He basically kept me in a prison for even trying to help you and that's when they sent Castiel to save you and help you out."

"And you think I need saving now?" asked Dean.

"Castiel believes so," said Gabriella and Castiel turned to look at her and she sighed looking back at Dean, "and so do I. I've seen the life you've been living Dean. It's not healthy. You need to get back on the road, doing the things you love. This isn't you. This whole drinking, ok yes you do drink, but the whole living without a care in the world…that isn't you."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "And you would know…Gabby?"

She hated nicknames. "Yes, I would. You just have to give me a chance."

Dean got up feeling annoyed. "And what is this like some angel intervention? Am I supposed to come to you and have a heart to heart when I'm feeling sad? Because if you know me I don't cry on someone's shoulder especially an angel."

"I'm not here to be your psychiatrist Dean but I am here for help and I will be on your butt…"

"Did you just say butt?"

She looked at Castiel confused and looked back at Dean. "Uh, yeah why?"

"You're my age and you said butt. She's going to be a lot of work like you isn't she?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a big project I can feel it."

They didn't even notice that Castiel was gone while the two of them bickered a little towards each other. "Castiel!"

She turned to find him gone and then heard the fridge door open and found Dean grabbing a beer.

"Oh no," she said walking up to him and grabbing it from him.

"What the fuck?"

"Watch your mouth. Look I am here to protect you and get you back to your normal hunting self not watch you drink yourself to an early grave." Dean looked at her annoyed and pushed passed her. "Rude."

"Prissy."

She glared daggers into his back and put the beer back in the fridge. "Why don't you go get a shower and shave you look like a freaking hobo and smell like that trashy bar."

"Look, Gabby I really don't like this whole being up my ass and telling me what to do thing. Sure I like controlling feisty women but I draw the line at house wife."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not here to be a house wife I'm here to protect you like I always have."

"Oh yeah nice job at protecting me by the way with the whole apocalypse."

"We told you I was locked up in prison by Michael I wasn't allowed out! You don't even know how horrible I feel about not being there for you. I could feel your pain the whole time, your suffering, even everything in Hell! Everything they did to you and everything you did I could feel it all and there was nothing I could do to stop your pain!"

Dean swallowed hard. He's only seen Castiel angry before and that was wrath, he didn't know if he wanted to get Gabriella upset either.

"So you can feel what I feel?"

She nodded. "Sometimes other times you try to hide your feeling from yourself and everything just comes out fuzzy, so I don't know if you need help or what," she said softly.

The two stood there staring at each other, feeling each other out, mostly Dean.

"You said we've met before."

"Yeah."

Dean wanted more than a yeah and he rolled his eyes. "Mind telling me when the first time we met was."

She put her hands in her pockets and walked towards the couch. "We were both four. It was right after your mother had died. Since I was four I didn't really know what I was but I somehow found you. I could feel you, you were really upset and I found you at the park…"

"The playground with the blue slide," said Dean sitting down in the chair across from her. He started to remember but it was still burry. She nodded smiling sadly.

_Gabriella knew she should have told her parents where she was going, she was only four but she seemed like a smart four year old even her parents and everyone around her told her so. _

_Gabriella found herself at the park, the one the kids loved to go to because of the large blue slide. She stepped into the park area the woodchips crunching underneath her._

_She didn't know why, but for the past couple days she has felt very sad. She had nothing to be sad about but she was. _

_She walked towards the dark blue slide and hear someone crying. She walked underneath the slide to find a young Dean sitting underneath. Dean jumped hearing the woodchips crunching under her feet towards him._

_He looked up at her both their green eyes staring at each other._

"_What do you want?" asked Dean. "Go away."_

_Gabriella stood there feeling her sadness growing stronger and it started to hurt in her chest staring at the young boy in front of her._

_Dean stared at her wondering why she wasn't going away._

"_Are you deaf go away!"_

"_What's wrong?" _

_Dean heard her voice and it was so gentle and soft and felt bad for yelling at her. He looked up at her again. She was different from most girls and if a four year old boy can see that maybe others could too._

"_I'm…I'm just upset."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because my mother died."_

_She felt so bad for the boy and she went to sit down next to him. "I'm sorry to hear that…but you have a dad right?"_

"_And a baby brother but I'm going to miss my mom."_

"_Of course you are. She was your mom but you have to think you have your dad and you're a big brother. You can take care of him and your family. Always protect them and care for them."_

_Dean looked at her as if what she said just occurred to him. He was only four but he did have a family to help his father protect. It made him feel a little special to know he was needed._

"_Thank you."_

_She gave him a soft smile. "You're welcome, just don't give up. Keep moving on."_

"_You know you're smart for a four year old girl."_

_She giggled. "I hear that a lot." She put her hand out for him to take it. "Wanna play?"_

_He looked at her hand and then into her eyes and nodded as he took her hand and a special connection was formed that day between them without them knowing._

"You helped me that day," said Dean looking into Gabriella's eyes. "You told me to never give up on my family and to be strong for them, to care."

She smiled. "And I was only four. I was pretty smart back then."

"You didn't know you were angel though right?"

She shook her head. "I found out when I was fourteen when my parents died in a car accident. I somehow zapped myself out of the car without knowing it and found myself a few feet away from the car and my parents had died." A frown formed on her lips.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…now will you just listen to me and get a freaking shower. You smell horrible."

He laughed as he got up. "Maybe it won't be too bad having your around Gabby."

She rolled her eyes. "Careful I can zap your to Alaska and freeze your butt off."

"Have you ever cursed in your life?"

"Nope and not planning on it."

"You need to lighten up."

"And you need to get a shower before I wash you up myself."

"Oh…I think I may want that." She opened her mouth and closed it not knowing what to say and blushed looking away from him.

"Just get in the shower." She walked away into the kitchen and he laughed as he watched her walk away. She wasn't bad looking, to be honest if he knew it wasn't a little rule up in heaven he would be trying to get into her pants. But rules never stopped Dean Winchester before and they weren't going to stop him now. Maybe he could help her loosen up a bit while she was around; he could have fun with his guardian angel.

* * *

**To be continued? Review please**


	2. First Kiss

**Two Days Later**

Gabriella was pulled out of her dream when she heard Dean walk by her. She jumped up sensing something was wrong. "Dean where are you going?"

She watched as he pulled his jacket on. "Out."

She rolled her eyes jumping off the couch. She noticed it was four in the morning and she walked over to him. "Dean it's two in the morning. Where can you possibly go that's so important at two in the morning?"

He didn't answer her and she ran her hands through her hair as he walked by her grabbing his keys.

"Dean I'm not letting you out of here that easily."

"Looks like you're not really trying to stop me so stop threatening me. I have to go." He went to grab the doorknob but it didn't budge. "What the hell?" He jiggled it again and then turned back around to Gabriella.

She had her arms across her chest and an eyebrow rose. "Told you."

"Whatever you did fix it now!"

"Why Dean so you can go out and get piss drunk again and then have me save your sorry ass…again?"

Dean gritted his teeth and threw his keys back on the table taking his jacket off. "You don't understand…"

"Oh I don't understand! I understand completely! That you drive all day to wind up in a crappy little town with a hooker hotel and bars full of them just to drink until you're numb and screw some slut! Just so you don't have to feel! Just so you don't have to feel the pain of losing Sam the only family that ever stuck by you the only family that showed that he cared for you! You know what Dean grow up! Death is all around us you can either go on living or end up dead like them! It's your choice!"

Dean heard the door open a little as he stared at her. She was feeling everything he was feeling down to the T and that scared him. He grabbed his keys and jacket and left.

Gabriella slammed the back of her head against the wall and slid down. "What am I supposed to do with him? He's broken; he's gone I can only help people that want to be helped."

Gabriella sat there for a few minutes thinking of all the possibilities she could go with to get him but each one ended with either Dean walking away from her, Dean laughing in her face, Dean leaving with a cheap whore or Dean getting into a bar fight.

"Why don't you try something different?" asked Castiel leaning against the couch.

She didn't remove her head from her hands. "Stop reading my mind. That gets old and annoying very quickly."

"Just trying to help you out Gabriella."

She sighed getting up and leaning against the wall. "What do you mean I should try something different?"

Castiel shrugged. "The only way to get to Dean Winchester is to…be Dean Winchester."

Gabriella looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Castiel started to pace. "Dean only trust people that are like him, act like him. And the only way to get his attention is if you stand out, do something you would never do."

Gabriella licked her lips and poised them. "Are you telling me to act like one of those…"

Castiel interrupted her. "Don't say it."

"That's not fair. I don't even know how to act like one of them let alone dress like one."

Castiel pointed to the couch and Gabriella looked over at it to see a black denim skirt with a red low cut tank top and black boots waiting to be put on. She looked back at Castiel with shocked eyes. "No…no…NO! I am not dressing like that!"

"You want to save him, Gabriella? Do you want him not to hurt anymore?"

She frowned a bit looking from him to the clothes. "I am not going to like this one bit."

Gabriella took a deep breath before walking into the bar and just as she expected all the male occupants whistled and stared at her like a piece of meat. She was reminding herself why she was doing this and not to curse all of these males into oblivion.

She spotted Dean sitting at a table with two girls around him smiling and flirting.

Gabriella looked at them disgusted and walked up to the bar and sat down.

"So which one of you ladies are coming home with me?" he asked with a grin.

"Me," said the blond.

"No, me," said the brunette who winked at him.

He laughed looking between the two. "Ladies there's plenty of me to go around." The girls giggled and he smiled as he scanned the bar and noticed Gabriella sitting at the bar. He arched an eyebrow as his eyes roamed her attire and smirked. "I'll be right back ladies." The girls whined as he got up and walked over to the bar.

He sat down next to her. "You never give up do you?"

She turned her head and smiled at him. "I'm not here for you Dean."

"Oh really? So angels hang out in bars like this often?"

"Believe it or not some angels need a release of some kind."

Dean smirked and ordered two shots of whiskey. "You know how to get my attention that's for sure." He looked her up and down again.

She was holding it under control and doing the best not to punch him in the face. So she just smiled at him and said, "Why don't we go back to the room so you can have my full attention?" She was trying her best to be flirty, it was something she never did before and she was hoping he wasn't seeing through her trick.

"Come on baby," he said taking his shots and getting up. He put his arm around her waist and guided her through the crowd. Dean was beginning to think, as much as he was for being drunk, that having a guardian angel around wouldn't be too bad.

Dean opened the motel room door and let Gabriella in first. She heard Dean close the door and she turned around and took a step back seeing Dean's shirt off and he was working on his belt.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like?"

She slapped her hand against her forehead. "Dean this isn't why I wanted your attention."

"You can't be serious." He looked at her and rolled his eyes seeing that she was. "You totally seduced me!"

"Well at least now I know I can do something like that! Seriously you thought I would sleep with you? I'm an angel Dean!"

"Well it wouldn't be the first angel I did."

"So I heard."

Dean smirked and walked closer to her and she looked at him oddly. "So you've heard?" He trapped her between the back of the couch and him. "Why not give it a go?"

She sighed and turned head a little. Their eyes caught and Dean licked his lips and moved closer to kiss her. She put her hand over his mouth and with a shaky breath said, "We really need to talk."

He rolled his eyes walking away from her and she followed him. "I'm serious Dean! We need to get you back on the horse!"

"Alright," said Dean turning around and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest. "Let's say I do listen to you…what's in it for me? What will you do for me?"

She looked at him confused and asked, "Are you trying to bribe me so you will listen to me?"

He made a face and nodded a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're despicable!"

He laughed. "I've been called tons of things but despicable not once."

She sighed leaning back against the couch. "What do you want?"

Dean licked his lips as many possibilities ran through his head but he knew she would just say no she he wanted to play with her for a little bit. His eyes roamed up and down her body.

"No I am not doing that! I'm your guardian angel not some sleazy whore you picked up at a bar!"

He laughed as he walked back over to her. "No not that…just a kiss and I'll listen."

"A kiss?" She's never kissed before. He nodded. She swallowed hard and looked up at him. "Um…ok." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek and went to pull away when his hands cupped her face and he kissed her softly on the lips.

Gabriella looked around and then felt her eyes close as Dean's lips moved against hers. She felt this weird feeling come over her and just felt like melting in his arms and throwing all right and wrong out the window. She knew this was wrong, very wrong but she kept kissing him. After a minute she felt his lips leave hers and then pass out on the floor.

She looked down at him. "Ok, so I know it was my first time but I didn't think I sucked that bad."

* * *

Dean opened his eyes finding himself by the lake where he first saw Gabriella. He walked alongside the lake and looked for the bench they had sat down together last time. After thinking about it he saw her sitting there.

He smiled and sat down next to her and she looked at him. "Didn't expect you to be here," he said putting his arm on the back of the bench.

"Is it because you tried to get into my pants or the fact that I had to kiss you to make you listen to me? Not that you did because you passed out afterwards."

Dean smiled at her and said "Sorry about that. I was drunk and a little out of it."

"That's ok Dean. I understand," she said looked away from him not sure how she felt about that.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He said fearing that he may have given her the idea that he had to be drunk to want to kiss her.

"I know that and like I said, it's ok."

The sat there for a moment staring at the lake. It was a beautiful and calm day and Dean couldn't remember the last time he felt so calm. Maybe it was her being there with him. She was someone who couldn't possibly understand what life has been like for him.

"Dean can I ask you something and it may sound like a stupid question but it's just something I want to know."

Dean gave her a curious look. "Um ok, sure."

"I was just wondering if...well if last night when we...you know."

"Kissed?"

"Yeah that. I guess I was just wondering if I was any good or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was sort of my first time and I just wanted to know if it was ok or not."

"Are you serious?" He looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious. "Well to be honest with you, " Gabriella looked down and knew she must have been really bad, "it was perfect." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Really?"

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah."

She leaned in a little and kissed him again softly. Dean cupped her cheek and kissed her back, and then Dean saw something.

_Dean was at the same lake on the same bench with a girl. _

_Dean touched her face softly and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. "Um, I've never been…"_

"_Kissed?" he asked looking into her eyes and she nodded making him smile as he leaned in and kissed her gently. She moved with his lips as he tilted his head to kiss her deeper. _

_Their lips parted and they opened their eyes to look at each other. Dean watched a red tint hit her cheeks as she bit her lip._

"_Was I…"_

"_You were perfect, Gabby."_

"Dean…you ok?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked into her worried eyes. "We've been here before."

She went to say something else when she stopped and looked behind her hearing Castiel calling for her. "I got to go."

"What? What's wrong?" Dean looked behind them to see what was wrong.

"It's Castiel he needs me." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Um, ok bye." Dean watched her walk off and disappear. "Ok, another thing on the list, teach her goodbyes and hellos."

Dean woke up to a paper hitting him over the head.

"What the hell?"

"Got a job for you," said Gabriella picking up his shoes and threw them on the bed next to him.

Dean rubbed his eyes feeling his hang over hitting him hard. "What?"

"Get up," she said pulling the covers off him and smacking his butt. "Let's go. I'm packing the car as we speak."

Dean watched her walk out and leaned up on his elbows staring at the door. He wanted to ask her about what he saw but she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

* * *

"So what did Cas want?" asked Dean turning to look over at her.

"Oh, um, he just wanted to show me this case so we could start you off with something," she said and looked out the window. She didn't really want to tell him what Castiel had told her, more like warned her. He had warned her not to get close to Dean; it would only hurt the two of them in the end.

Dean looked at her again and nodded. "Can I ask you something, Gabby?"

She licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sure." She looked at him.

"Did we see each other after we were kids?"

Gabriella hesitated before answering. "Uh…yeah, a few times, but you wouldn't remember like we said before."

"And why is that? Is that some sort of angel mojo you guys do?"

"Sort of, we don't want you to remember us. It's like some kind of rule."

He nodded and wondered if he should say something about what he saw but blew it off for right now.

"So how did you like the kiss since you came back for seconds?" He glanced back at her again and saw her cheeks turning red making him laugh.

"Uh, I had this weird tingling feeling."

Dean raised his one eyebrow. "It turned you on?" He smirked.

"I don't understand." She looked at him confused.

"It's a feeling, an emotion."

"An emotion? Like a good one or a bad one?" She asked him. She had heard a lot about these emotions and heard there are many different kinds.

"Well I guess that all depends on how you felt. Did it..," Dean was trying as hard as he could to find the best way to explain it, "make you want to kiss me again or did it make you want to slap me?"

Gabriella thought back to the kiss and knew her answer, "I think I wanted to do it again. I mean I did kiss you in your dream. I liked that tingle." She said turning even redder "Is that bad?"

"No it's not bad. I have to say I would have been a little hurt if you said it was bad."

"You mean like physical pain?"

Dean chuckled. "No, like…emotional pain." She looked at him confused. She knew what he was going through was emotional pain but she would never understand unless she gave into those emotions and that was a dangerous road if she decided to go down it.

Dean laughed again. "Gabby you have a lot to learn."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long for the second chapter. Hope you all like it. Props to April3604 for helping me A LOT with this chapter. You're awesome :)


	3. Connections

As soon as they got to the motel, Dean grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Gabrielle just stood in the middle of the room still unsure what she should be doing. At least Dean was starting to warm up to her which made her job a lot easier.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hands on her lap when Dean walked out dripping wet and only had a white towel wrapped around him, "Hey Gabby do you mind tossing a pair of jeans?"

Gabrielle looked over at him and saw he was only half dressed, "oh God," she said as she jumped off the bed and turned her back to him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her.

"Nothing," she said and grabbed a pair of blue jeans from his bag and tossed them behind her, "Anything else?"

Dean laughed when he heard how nervous she sounded, "You ok Gabby?"

"Fine."

She was still facing the door with her arms over her chest and hoped he would just hurry and get dress, "Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Dean asked as he zipped up his jeans.

"It's just...well that tingle is back and I am not sure why. You didn't touch me."

Dean smiled and shook his head, "You really do have a lot to learn."

She turned around as seeing him in just a pair of jeans made the tingle stronger and she began to bite on her bottom lip, "why do I feel this way?"

"There is nothing wrong with it. I am sexy as hell what can I say. Believe me you aren't the first woman I have made...tingle."

"Oh...ok then" she said and turned around as he finished getting dressed. Maybe felling the so called tingle was normal if she want the only one he made feel this way, "Can I ask you something else Dean?"

"Why not...I am an open book."

"Will other men give me this feeling?"

Dean stood there and was a little unsure how to answer, "umm well maybe but I kind of hope not," he said and she turned around. Part of her hoped not either because she liked the tingle she got when Dean was close to her. She knew it was wrong but at the same time she didn't want it to stop.

"So what do we do now?" She asked as she sensed someone enter the room, "Casteil" she said and turned to see him in the doorway.

"Hello Gabrielle. We need to speak, alone." The firm look on his face told her that this wasn't going to be a good conversation.

Dean watched as Gabriella nodded like a good little soldier and walked out of the room. Dean and Casteil's eyes met for a second before Castiel followed Gabriella out the door.

"Gabriella I don't know how many times I have to tell you to be careful," he said as they kept walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about Castiel."

"Something's wrong Gabriella, I can feel it and if I can feel it the others can feel it and things could go bad in the matter of seconds for you." He stopped and she stopped looking at him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Nothing is wrong Castiel."

"I was in your shoes before. I had fallen, I know all the signs and this is one of the signs. Human sympathy."

"I am fine!" Castiel gave her a stern look. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled but there is nothing to worry about. I'm just watching him like you said."

"Just be careful. You are one of the best that we have and I would hate to see something bad happen to you. If I have to I will start making sure there is less time you spend with him." Gabriella quickly looked at him. "And you don't want that. Are we understood?"

"Yes sir."

Gabriella started to walk off back to the room when she heard Castiel leave. She sighed heavily walking back in the room.

Dean turned around from the laptop and noticed the way she was. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

Dean of course didn't believe her. Something was up. If Gabriella can save him why can't he save her?

"So Gabby how about after I salt and burn those bones me and you go out for a drink?"

"A drink?"

"Yeah loosen up a little, have some fun. I know your buddy Cas tried a few times and it didn't work out too well but maybe you something may happen."

"I-"

"I won't take no for an answer. I'll be back in a couple hours. Watch some TV while I'm gone."

She nodded and watched him walk out. She use to be like a human but the human traits had left her a long time ago. She grabbed the remote control on the bed and turned it on. What she saw made her tilt her head, "What the hell?"

* * *

Dean closed the door of the Impala and walked up to him and Gabriella's room. He opened the door and saw her sitting close to the TV. "Hey Gabby what are you-"

"_Oh…Oh right there. Yeah you missed me while you were in the slammer didn't you big boy."_

"Are you watching porn?" he asked dropping his bag by the door and walking over to her.

"I guess that's what you call it. All these women seem to have something about them that all these men like."

"All these women? Have you been watching it since I left?"

"Yeah. What's so special about them that the men need them in this way?"

"Nothing look it's just for entertainment purposes." He turned the TV off and she frowned staring at her reflection in the TV.

She got up, "Well, that's some weird entertainment. I mean does the guy really stick his pe-"

"Whoa! Ok…I am not having this conversation right now."

"Ok…so how'd the hunt go?"

"Good, ghost is at rest. I am going to get graveyard stench off me and we are going to a bar I saw down the road."

She nodded as she watched Dean take his shirt off. She looked away again as he walked into the bathroom. "Get a grip Gabriella. You are his guardian angel. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to falling or human behavior. Just watch him and make sure he does his job."

After Dean's shower the two of them got into the Impala and headed over to the bar. "Maybe you should have changed," said Dean looking her up and down as he maneuvered them through the crowd.

"Why?"

"Well from what I saw the other night you have a great body and you hide it in long sleeves and jackets and loose jeans."

"You, you really think it's nice?" She asked as they sat down.

He smiled, "Yeah, skirts complimented your legs and your," he cleared his throat, "chest size is perfect for low cut shirts." He winked at her and ordered a few drinks.

"I don't know if I should be here. Castiel will get mad."

Dean waved his hand in the air, "Cas knows how I am, you know how I am and if you are here to be my guardian angel well Gabby this is what you should come accustomed to. This is my kind of place."

She nodded biting her bottom lip, "Ok."

The drinks were set down at the table and Dean winked at the waitress as she gave him a flirty smile. "So I saw you taking the shots the other night but I wonder did that even affect you?" he asked turning to Gabby.

"Nope…it takes basically a whole beer distributor place to actually get an angel buzzed."

"So this is useless then." He pointed to the beers.

"I'll have some though so you're not drinking alone."

Dean smiled, "That would be nice."

Gabriella took the beer in her hands and took a sip of it. "It's not too bad." Dean nodded with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Gabriella looked around and noticed the waitress again, "She likes you."

"Who?" Dean asked leaning closer to Gabriella.

"The waitress, she likes you. And from what I see she is your type and at breeding age."

"Whoa…" Dean laughed, "No breeding for me, just fun."

"Ok, well from what I can get from her is that she is interested in you and having a little fun. She pictures your head between her legs ever since she saw you walk through the door and she wants to have countless meaningless sex." She looked at Dean whose mouth was wide open, "That's what you look for right?"

"Gabby you are like a wingman that I've never had before."

Gabby smiled, "Ok so my work is done here. Go put your Dean Winchester moves on her and I'll be on my way…" She stood up and went to leave but turned around, "Should I leave the motel room for you?"

Dean smiled, "No, I always go back to their place."

She nodded and turned around then turned back, "Do you need me to tell her anything your feeling?"

"Gabby, you are killing me here."

She nodded, "Ok…have fun you deserve it for getting back in the game." She patted his shoulder and she walked towards the door. Dean watched her leave feeling a bit guilty for making it seem like he wanted her gone. He watched a man touch her and all she did was push him hard out of her way with her one hand. Dean smiled and looked back at the waitress.

As Gabby laid on the bed in the motel room she was sweating and feeling emotions she's never felt before. It was that tingling sensation but it was more. She closed her eyes and ran a hand up and down her face but when her eyes were closed she saw Dean on top of her. She opened them and sat up. Something was going on with her connection with Dean; she was feeling him having sex.

She turned her head to the side as an overwhelming feeling of lust and need overcame her. She bit her bottom lip closing her eyes and a slight moan came out of her mouth. She swallowed hard as she came down from the feeling and she looked around. Something wasn't right.

She peeled off her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She turned the water on cold and stepped into the shower. She didn't know what that feeling was that she had experienced in the bedroom but it scared her but at the same time made her feel good. And what was Dean doing in her mind's eye.

"Gabby?" Dean asked walking into the motel room. He heard the shower running and knew she had to be in there.

He kicked his shoes off and saw her clothes thrown on the floor. He made a face and walked over to the bathroom knocking lightly, "Gabby…Gabs are you ok?"

He opened the bathroom door the same time Gabby came out of the shower. He looked her body up and down and her eyes widened, "I'm sorry Dean…I didn't hear you." She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"No, I'm sorry I should have been louder. Are you ok?" He noticed the look on her face.

"Did you have sex?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Ok…just wondering." She walked around him and he gave a confused look.

"Wait, wait…what was that about? What happened? Why are your clothes thrown around here?"

"They weren't thrown around…look I think my connection to you is stronger than before."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt you having sex."

"You felt me having sex? What you mean you…you actually felt…"

"Everything…well all the emotions and feelings."

"Well did you like it?" He smirked crossing his arms across her chest.

"No…yes…I don't know how to answer that. I shouldn't answer that. It's a sin! Castiel will kill me!"

"You're going to be ok…just answer me this." She nodded staring at him, "Was I good?"

"Oh God," she rolled her eyes grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

"Yep she liked it." He smirked looking over at the bathroom door.

* * *

**Authors Note**: ok so Gabby's connection with Dean is growing! YAY! More to come! Please Review


	4. Sins of an Angel

Gabby sat there at the bar watching Dean flirt with his new prey of the night. Gabby shook her head with a smile, knowing Dean was finally getting back to the way he once was but she knew he'd never be the same Dean Winchester, not without Sam. And pretty soon Dean wouldn't need her to be here physically anymore. She could watch him from above to make sure he will make the right decisions and go on with life.

Gabby felt this strange feeling on her neck and quickly wiped at it and looked over towards Dean who had left a small kiss on her neck.

"Just coincidence," said Gabby shaking her head and getting off the stool.

Her work was done for tonight, she was Dean's wing man or as Dean said the angel on his shoulder. She got him a girl and he had killed the monster. Things were done for tonight she could head back to the hotel and leave him to it.

Gabby went to walk towards the exit when she felt lightheaded and that feeling again, the feeling from the other night.

Gabby held onto her head and looked towards Dean who had the girl in his arms making out with her.

"Oh no...not again."

"Are you ok miss?" asked a guy watching her.

She looked at him and nodded, "Just a little too much to drink I guess. I'll just go get my ride home."

She smiled at the guy and quickly walked towards Dean. She was hoping to just grab him and tell him to take her back to the hotel but that is not what her body had planned at all.

Gabby grabbed the back of his shirt turning him around, "Gabby what the-" Dean was cut off by her lips. Dean was surprised at first but responded rather quickly. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as her hands continued to hold onto his shirt. The feeling inside Gabby grew with each stroke of his tongue against hers.

Dean was surprised when Gabby moaned into his mouth as he held her close to his body and kissed her tenderly. She felt really good against him.

The next thing he knew he felt something zap him and he opened his eyes finding himself back at the hotel room. Dean parted from her seeing how flush she was and she opened her eyes, "You just zapped us in front of all those people."

"I don't know what has gotten into me," she said in a sultry voice as she gripped his shirt and pulled him to her, "But all I want right now is you. I'll zap you however you want."

Dean's eyes widened at her sudden forwardness and then gave her a lopsided smile, "Well, if you insist."

Gabby moaned as his lips crash landed on hers one more time and pushed her against the wall. She pushed his jacket and flannel to the floor by his feet as he worked on the buttons of her shirt.

"This is so wrong," she moaned as his mouth left hers and started kissing down her neck and wherever skin was exposed as the buttons unbuttoned. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned his hands gripped her waist pulling her to him as his mouth landed on her breast, kissing and sucking the exposed skin. Gabby moaned and bit her bottom lip, "But feels so good."

Dean smirked as he snuck his tongue into her, "I have the magic touch what can I say?"

Gabby shook her head, "No you don't I do," she ran her hand under his shirt and he moaned feeling all this pleasure.

"Oh baby," he groaned as he ground his own hips his into her, "That's cheating!"

She laughed, "You like it."

"God yes."

"Names Gabby."

Dean chuckled, "I know it's an expression babe," he mumbled against her chest as his hands fumbled with the buttons on her jeans.

Dean's mouth was on hers sloppy and heatedly as he pushed her jeans down her thighs. His hands ran up her thighs rubbing soft circles. He groaned at the feeling of how soft she was against his rough hands. Then he ran them behind her and gripped her full firm ass and grunted in her mouth as he bit her bottom lip.

"You have such a fine ass baby."

"Oh there's those tingling feelings again," she moaned, "Is...is that good?"

"Very good and more to come," he said as his right hand slid to the front of her and started to massage her outside of her panties. She moaned into his mouth as his finger flicked her cloth covered clit. She could feel herself dampening and she wanted more. She moved her hips slowly into Dean's hand making him smile.

Dean pushed her panties to the side and inserted his middle finger inside her. She moaned loudly in surprise.

Gabby has never felt something like this before. She bit her bottom lip closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall. Dean's lips and teeth were on her neck and breast as he continued to finger her. Gabby could feel her body responding to the action that Dean was doing to it. Her hips were bucking into his hand, her nipples were straining against the fabric of her bra, her body was hot and tingling all over.

"Gabby, you feel so good," Dean added his index finger as well to her.

"Oh Dean!"

"You're so wet and tight." He thrusted his fingers harder into her feeling her walls quivering at his touch ready for an orgasm. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled against her skin as he kissed her neck. He kissed up her neck and nipped at her chin before looking her in the eyes, "Cum for me gorgeous," he gave her a soft kiss and then against her lips ever so softly and tenderly, "Cum for me," he whispered and that sent her over the edge.

Gabby felt her whole body explode from pleasure but Dean didn't stop, he worked her through it. She moaned over and over again her body responding to the earth shattering pleasure, the lights flickered around them from her cries of pleasure, a light bulb in the ceiling fan busted shattering all over the table.

Dean leaned in kissing her passionately and tenderly. She kissed him back running her hands over his body and into his hair. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame pulling her tightly against him.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked as he parted his lips from hers and looked down into her eyes. He smiled at the look of pure shock in her eyes at what he had done and just said to her, as if she's never been called beautiful before.

Gabby went to lean in for another kiss to continue their sinful actions when she heard the voices in her head, "Cas."

"No...Dean."

Gabby rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "No! He's coming!"

"That's not good is it?" he asked as he watched her pull her panties and jeans up. She didn't answer and Dean noticed the look of fear upon the young angels face, "Hey, calm down, Cas is cool he'll understand that it was just a heat of the moment giving into temptation kind of thing."

Gabby looked at Dean shaking her head as she buttoned the last button, "It's ok for you and the other humans to do that sort of thing but not an angel. If he knows then-"

She stopped whens he felt a cold breeze behind her. Dean was now looking over her shoulder at Cas. Cas didn't say a word as he walked around Gabby and stared at her. Dean watched the two angels just staring at each other. He wasn't sure what was going on but he could see that Gabby was actually afraid.

Gabby flinched when Cas's hand shot up moved her hair over her shoulder to see a small bite mark on her neck. She looked away ashamed.

The next thing Dean knew Cas had slapped Gabby causing her to fall on the ground.

"Hey!" yelled Dean as he started to walk over to them but Cas shot out a hand to stop him.

"She's done wrong Dean," said Cas staring down at Gabby as she sat there on the floor holding her face. Dean looked at Cas once more before looking at Gabby who looked up at Cas.

"Holy shit," whispered Dean as he saw the reddest hand print in his life upon Gabby's face. "Gabby..." She wouldn't look at him and he had a feeling this was all his fault, "Gabby, are you ok?"

She wouldn't answer him but just kept staring at Cas. Dean swallowed hard as he looked at Cas, "Cas, man, she didn't do anything wrong."

Cas looked at Dean, "In our eyes she did," he walked around Gabby who had her head down not looking at anyone anymore. Cas placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked back at Dean, "She'll be back good and proper."

Both Gabby and Cas disappeared before Dean's eyes. He ran a hand through his hair looking around, he had a really bad feeling about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Help me!" screamed Gabby. "Please! Dean! Help me!"_

_Gabby had her arms above her head tied to a chain on the ceiling. She was only in her panties and a white tank top, well it started out white before the torturing had begun, blood had stained it._

_Gabby screamed as another angel had carved into her back, "Please stop," she shook her head, "No more..." she begged tears were falling down her face. She looked up and said, "Dean..."_

Dean sat up in bed sweating as he ran a hand through his hair. This was the third night in a row he had been woken up by nightmares of Gabby being tortured. He didn't know if it was because he was scared for her, wondering what Cas meant as being brought back good and proper or was it their psychic connection.

Dean got up from the old rickety bed of the motel he was in and walked towards the mini fridge. He opened it up and grabbed a beer. As he went to take a sip he heard a flutter of wings behind him and quickly turned around to see Gabby in the light of the fridge.

"Gabs, shit," he placed the beer on the counter and closed the door. He walked a little closer but she backed up. He looked at her confused, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, look I just came back to let you know I'm back and to call on me if you need anything. I need to go."

Dean was really confused now, "Wait, what about me getting back in the game I can't do that without you."

"Yes you can. You did it before."

"Damn it Gabby, I don't want to do this alone!" He turned the light on and she looked away from him. "I've been alone for a long time. Since you came I've been happy."

Gabby turned to face him, "I'm not here to be your friend Dean!"

"That's that angel bullshit coming out of your mouth and you know it!" He watched as she ran a hand through her hair, her sleeve slipping down a little making him notice a red scab, "What the hell is that?"

"What?" Gabby was now the one confused.

"On your wrist Gabby what the hell is that?"

Gabby quickly covered it up, "It's nothing you need to worry about. I was punished the way an angel who gave into temptation should be."

The next thing she knew Dean was right in front of her and pulled her sleeve up and the word SLUT was carved into her wrist.

Dean looked at Gabby who looked like she was about to cry. She looked away but Dean grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, "Is there anymore?" She didn't say anything, "Gabby!"

His tone scared her as she looked at him, "Y-yes," she whispered quietly.

Dean's jaw clenched, "Where?" His voice sounded angry, but she could sense his protectiveness overcoming his anger.

Dean let go of her arm as she took off her jacket revealing small words on her arms 'TRAMP' 'WHORE' 'SLUT'.

"Where else?" he asked. Gabby shook her head not wanting to show him, "Where else?" he asked again.

Dean watched the embarrassed, ashamed look on her face as she gripped her shirt pulling it up. Dean didn't see anything in the front but when she turned around his breath caught in his throat.

"Those bastards," he growled.

The words 'HUMAN WHORE' were carved deep into Gabby's back. Gabby slowly pulled her shirt down and faced him again.

"Can't you heal yourself?" he asked, "You know get them off you."

Gabby shook her head grabbing her jacket and putting it on to cover the horrible words, "No," she said quietly, "I must walk around and have everyone who comes in contact with me know what I have done. I was punished and now I must be punished more. There's nothing I can do. I should have known better than to give into temptation."

"This is more my fault then yours. I could have stopped you."

Gabby gave him a small smile, "No, an angel is a warrior no matter the type, we have no emotions and no desires and with that if one shall give into temptation then that one should be punished with the right treatment."

"That's no right for you to have to walk around with the words human whore written on you! We didn't even get that far!"

"Still I went weak, Castiel had warned me and-"

"Cas...CAS!" yelled Dean, "Get your ass down here now!"

Cas appeared behind Dean, "Yes Dean."

Dean turned around, "You mind telling me why you let this happen? She's a good...angel! She doesn't deserve this kind of punishment!"

"Things are different up there Dean. I have my own war to fight and we need all the angels we can gather. Gabriella cannot be running around down here, being seduced and giving into temptation when one day we may need her to fight."

"So you let this happen? What happened to you Cas?"

Castiel looked around looking a bit uncomfortable, "Us angels have orders and if we don't go by them then we get what's coming. You're lucky I let Gabriella come back to you. Now, I need to go." Cas disappeared leaving the two alone in the room.

Dean turned back to Gabby, "You're not going back up there."

"What?"

"You're staying with me. Hide yourself, get off the angel radar, go rogue if you have to but you are never going back up there."

"Dean you can't possibly tell me to not help my family!"

"A family? Family doesn't carve slut and whore into their own for having a bit of fun!" Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Gabby I felt it, I felt it all, I dreamt it. I can't have you going back there and feeling that pain again. I won't let you."

Gabby gave him a small smile, "What are you going to do, you're only human, Dean?"

Dean smirked, "Baby if I have to I'll tie you down and carry you on my back. You're my friend and friends look out for each other and Cas has forgotten about that. Now...we need to figure a way to get those marks off you before they scar you."

Gabby smiled at Dean as he grabbed his bag looking around for the first aid kit. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, going rogue and staying with a human being his friend. Will it all work out in the end?

**Authors Note:** Please review :)


End file.
